


Verchoni Prompt

by Manii_moe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Riverdale prompt, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manii_moe/pseuds/Manii_moe
Summary: Prompt for the verchoni fandom. I had this idea but I don’t have the creativity to actually bring it to life so to say and I was just gonna throw it out there for someone who is interested to use. Heads up it’s a smutty kinda prompt
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 11





	Verchoni Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Tag me if you do write this please or however you do that :)

Cheryl (or Toni) is away doing some thing I’m not really sure what but she is doing something that requires her to be away from her two girlfriends for a few days or longer. One night she is laying in bed and she gets a face time call or whatever type of video call format from Toni (or Veronica). When she opens it she she hears moans and sees Toni (or Cheryl) playing with Veronica and Veronica is staring at her through the camera. Toni (or Cheryl) is behind Veronica and Veronica is learning against her chest as she (Toni or Cheryl) play’s with her pussy. Cheryl (or Toni) watches and masturbates to them.

—————

So I don’t really care if it is Cheryl or Toni who is the one on the trip. I really just put the names as how it was when I first thought of the idea. It can be Cheryl away and Toni/Veronica or Toni away and Cheryl/Veronica. The only thing I’m really picky about when it comes to characters is that Veronica is the “bottom” in the situation at the start. Anything else after that can be however you want it. This is really just to start the story or whatever. If you do choose to write with this prompt and kinda diverge from anything I specified I would still like to be tag yk like I know I said I was picky but I’m still interested in whatever anyone comes up with even if it doesn’t perfectly align with what I wrote.

Thank you ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm yeah so if anyone wants to write this once again please tag me. Idk I just got the thought to read this.


End file.
